


Stress Relief

by coockie8



Series: Pretend it's a Dream [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ken Doll!Simon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia, Stress Relief, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Markus learns of one of Simon's little quirks, he can't help but take advantage of it in order to relieve a little stress.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a part of a series, which will consist of these to very poorly trying to awkwardly court each other. I hope you enjoy lol.

He’d taken maybe twenty minutes to be alone and go into sleep mode, so his processors could reboot a little. He was stressed with everything that was happening, but regardless he’d never been a particularly heavy sleeper, so when someone carefully opened the old, creaky door to the room he was in, Markus had immediately stirred. He pretended to still be asleep when he heard a soft voice ask if he was awake; they were a too quiet for him to accurately discern who was speaking. He feigned being asleep in the hopes that whatever they wanted wasn’t important, and they would leave. If it was important, they could shake him ‘awake’.

He shifted slightly when the person sat down on the bed next to him and gently touched his shoulder; less like they were actively trying to wake him and more like they were testing to see how deeply he slept.

“Markus?” Now he recognized the voice. It was Simon.

He debated whether or not he should ‘wake up’ now. He decided against it when he felt Simon simply lie down next to him, and rest his head on his chest; sighing contently. Markus felt a tiny smirk pull at his lips and it took all that it was not to smile like a lovelorn idiot. Was there anything Simon did that Markus didn’t find ridiculously adorable?

“You’re so firm…” Simon muttered; gently tracing his fingers across Markus’ chest “And warm.”

Markus shifted just slightly but continued to feign being asleep. He felt Simon shift and he had to force his breath not to hitch when he felt lips press against his. He gently gripped the sheets and forced himself to remain calm as Simon kissed him gently before pulling away and making a content sound in the back of his throat

“Soft,” He breathed; running a hand down Markus’ abdomen, taking a moment to feel his abs “But _so_ firm.”

It was taking every part of Markus to keep himself calm, and looking like he was in sleep mode. He knew he should probably be mad, or at least a little creeped out. But with how nervous Simon was, this was probably the best Markus was ever gonna get. So he’d take it, and suffer not really being able to move, just so Simon wouldn’t pull his hands away. His touches were so sweet and gentle. Markus loved the feel of his lithe, dainty fingers. Simon’s fingers dipped under Markus’ shirt, and he couldn’t help the soft gasp that escaped at the skin-to-skin contact. Simon froze; clearly fearing that Markus had begun to stir. But when he made no other move, Simon relaxed and slipped his hand fully under Markus’ shirt to feel his stomach; shuddering at the feel

“You’re so smooth,” He purred.

Markus opened an eye just slightly to peak down at Simon who, luckily, had his attention elsewhere.

“I feel bad taking advantage of you like this…” Simon mumbled “I should probably stop.”

Markus almost had to physically stop himself from opening his eyes and begging Simon to continue. The bed creaked as Simon sat up; pulling his hand out from under Markus’ shirt

“I wish I had the confidence to do this when you were awake…” He whimpered softly “But I don’t know what such an amazing, unique person like you… Would want with a PL600 like me…”

Markus pursed his lips together slightly. He wanted to ‘wake up’ right there and tell Simon that he wasn’t ‘just’ anything. That he was beautiful, and smart, and amazing. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had a feeling he knew how Simon would react.

The bed creaked again as Simon stood, and once the door closed, Markus sat up and stared at it before reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck; glaring down at the erection tenting his pants. He wasn’t an HR400, why did he have a dick? He didn’t need it! As far as he was concerned, it was just a nuisance. He groaned in frustration and flopped back down on the bed; aggressively shoving his hand down his pants.

 

Markus grumbled under his breath as he looked over a map of the city. He wanted to get this over with so he could go lie down again. It had been a few days, and a small part of him was hoping he would get a repeat of last time, minus Simon getting cold feet. He chewed his lip as he finished up with what he and North were doing, before announcing that he needed to take a break and was going to lie down for a while; lying that his processors were feeling a little sluggish, and not to disturb him unless it was urgent. He had to force himself not to smirk when Simon followed him with hungry eyes.

He lied down on the bed in the same room as last time and just stared at the ceiling. He listened intensely for footsteps that indicated Simon’s approach, and couldn’t help but smile a bit when he heard them. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly; taking a deep breath to calm himself, before relaxing just as the door creaked open.

“Markus?” It was barely a whisper, just like last time.

The door creaked shut and Simon gently touched Markus’ shoulder again, just like last time. Markus’ spirit sank slightly, it was all so routine that he was afraid it would end the same way as last time too. Until Simon straight up straddled him and rubbed his pecs; grinding down on his hips

“If I go slowly, I’ll chicken out again,” Simon huffed softly.

Markus clenched his jaw slightly and bit his tongue to keep from moaning. He hadn’t expected Simon to get right to it like this, but he wasn’t complaining. He opened an eye slightly and moaned softly at the sight of Simon with his face scrunched up in frustrated pleasure and ground down on Markus’ hard cock

“Why is all of you so _firm_?” He huffed; Markus quickly closing his eye as Simon opened his.

He felt Simon shift before getting up and had to stop himself from vibrating with excitement when he heard the rustling of clothing being removed. He swallowed nervously at the telling whirring sound; PL600’s didn’t come ‘fully equipped’ so to speak, and Markus knew that sound meant Simon didn’t really have anything going on down there, so he’d opened his pelvic access port to expose his sensitive wires. He felt Simon reach over and undo his pants before shimmying them down; straddling him again, his feet nudging him in the ribs slightly; reverse cowboy, awesome. Markus let his eyes open and he bit his lip as Simon lined Markus’ cock with his open access port before lowering his hips and letting out a high keen as Markus penetrated his wires. Markus tightly gripped the sheets and caught himself just before he cursed. It wasn’t a feeling easily described, but it was tight, and warm, and tingly. And the sight of Simon naked, with Markus balls deep in any part of him was a real treat. Simon had his head tilted back as he panted while gently grinding on Markus’ cock

“Feels so good,” He whimpered.

Markus wanted so badly to grab Simon’s hips and fuck up into that welcoming heat. He clenched his jaw and watched in silenced awe as the artificial muscles in Simon’s back rippled from the effort of keeping his composure. A part of Markus couldn’t help but wonder what had been done to Simon that made him need to stay so composed, even in a situation like this where, as far as he knew, no one would see him. Simon reached back and entwined his hands with Markus’ before _finally_ raising his hips then dropping them; crying out softly as he did, Thirium squelching almost lewdly from the action. Markus wanted to tighten his grip on Simon’s hands, wanted to let his skin fade and connect with him, but he knew if he exposed that he was awake, he would surely frighten the doe-like Simon away.

He closed his eyes and just listened the soft, beautiful sounds Simon was making as he rode Markus; chasing a completion they both knew he couldn’t reach in his outdated state. Markus gasped softly and tightened his grip slightly on Simon’s hands; he was _so_ close. He wanted to warn Simon, since he was pretty sure cumming inside his pelvic cavity was probably dangerous, but he didn’t really get the chance to make that decision, because Simon twisted his hips _just_ right and pulled Markus over the edge with a choked off moan. Simon shuddered at the feeling and whined softly; continuing his grinding as Markus rode out his orgasm, before pulling off and collapsing slightly to catch his breath. It took him a moment to calm his shakes before reaching down and closing his access port. Markus had to force himself not to cringe, either Simon knew something he didn’t, and he wasn’t actually in any danger, or Simon was willing to take the risk just to have Markus’ cum inside him a little longer. He sighed softly and lied down next to Markus; head on his chest

“I’m a horrible person…” He mumbled dejectedly.

Markus peaked down at Simon and frowned slightly; they’d have to talk about this eventually. Simon sat up and crinkled his nose; looking around the room before grabbing a tattered blanket and cleaning his Thirium and cum off Markus’ crotch and thighs. He shoved the blanket under the bed in an obvious attempt to hide it until the Thirium evaporated before standing and getting dressed. He turned back towards Markus and pulled his pants up; fastening them, before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his lips

“You’d hate me if you found out… Wouldn’t you?” He mumbled before sighing brokenly and leaving.

Markus just laid there for a moment longer before slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck; who was really the bad person here? In reality, _Markus_ was the one taking advantage of Simon, not the other way around. And for what? A little stress relief? He knew he’d have to tell Simon eventually, but he found himself afraid of how he’d react. What if he got mad? Or what if he was embarrassed? What if Simon never spoke to him again!? Markus groaned and leaned forward; holding his head in his hands. This wasn’t relieving his stress, it was adding to it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's marked as dubious consent, because although Markus knows what Simon is doing, and is by all accounts willing, he never actually consented. And, by a technicality, even though he's the instigator, Simon also isn't technically consenting, because he doesn't know that Markus is awake. It complicated lol
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
